X-Men (videojuego arcade de 1992)
Apariciones Personajes disponibles * Cyclops * Colossus * Dazzler * Nightcrawler * Storm * Wolverine Personajes de asistencia * Shadowcat * Profesor X Personajes antagonistas * Hermandad de Mutantes Terroristas ** Magneto ** Mystique ** White Queen ** Juggernaut ** Pyro ** Wendigo ** Nimrod * Bonebreaker * Sentinels Otros personajes * Lugares * Tierra-652975 (realidad) ** Danger Room, Mansión X ** Asteroide M Argumento Los X-Men deben evitar que Magneto continue causando estragos en la civilización humana. Tienen que luchar a través de un ejército de cientos de Sentinels, así como Pyro, White Queen y Juggernaut - que extrañamente utiliza una bazuca. Mystique toma la apariencia de Magneto y ataca con golpes y patadas. Más tarde, Magneto secuestra al Profesor X y Shadowcat, lo que lleva a los héroes a iniciar una misión de rescate. Notas * Comandos: palanca de 8 direcciones, 3 botones * Sistema arcade: Custom hardware * CPU: Motorola 68000 (@ 16 Mhz) * Sound CPU: Zilog Z80 (@ 8 Mhz) * Sound Chips: Yamaha YM2151 (@ 4 Mhz), K054539 (@ 48 Khz) * Display: Raster, 288 x 224 pixels (horizontal), 2048 colores Curiosidades * Este videojuego no debe se confundido con el videojuego posterior de X-Men, X-Men: Children of the Atom, que fue publicado como máquina arcade, en plataformas de videojuegos, y también para PC. * Los diseños en las secuencias de animación de los X-Men y los supervillanos están basadas en el episodio piloto de X-Men realizado en el año 1989 titulado Pryde of the X-Men. * Aunque Final Fight fue el videojuego que estableció el estándar para el genero de beat 'em up con desplazamiento lateral, X-Men presento muchas innovaciones para el género, incluyendo la capacidad de golpear adversarios caídos para evitar que se levanten nuevamente, así como un "poder mutante" especial para cada personaje, cuya aplicación podía despejar la pantalla de enemigos presentes. Esos poderes mutantes pueden ser almacenados como objetos (similares a los poderes mágicos de los videojuegos Golden Axe), pero si no se disponía de alguno, el poder mutante todavía podía ser utilizado, pero en ese caso también se reducía la barra de energía del jugador en cuestión como contra-efecto. Es recordado con mucho cariño por aquellos que lo jugaban por su jugabilidad divertida y adictiva y sus coloridos gráficos. Sin embargo, a veces también es criticado sobre la pobre y rígida actuación en la interpretación de los actores de voz y a menudo la escritura gramatical, en particular los diálogos de Magneto (ej: "I am Magneto, Master of Magnet", "Yo soy Magneto, Maestro de Imán" y "Welcome to Die!", "¡Bienvenido/s a morir!"). La versión japonesa del videojuego presentaba enemigos que dejaban caer recargas de salud y poder mutante para los jugadores después de ser derrotados. Estos enemigos estuvieron ausentes en las publicaciones occidentales del videojuego. * Dependiendo de la carcasa de la máquina arcade, la cantidad máxima de jugadores simultáneos variaban de dos a seis. La versión de seis jugadores utiliza una pantalla múltiple establecida, similar al videojuego arcade The Ninja Warriors''. Xmen6p.png Galería de imágenes XMenArcade01.jpg Xmen-arcade-18208702.jpg Xmen-arcade-tumblr_mbbyyjWow31qd4q8ao1_1280.jpg X-Men-cabinet-Small.jpg Xmenarcade.jpg Pict_xmen_arcade-intro.jpg Xmen_arcade_maxresdefault.jpg Xmen_arcade_screenlg10.jpeg Xmios11-arcade.png X-Men_arcade.jpg Xmen_charsel.jpg en:X-Men (1992 video game)